


Comfort

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [24]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for challenge 'comfort.'</p></blockquote>





	Comfort

Snow blind  
In winter’s womb,  
They lie curled  
In each other’s arms.

He puts her fingers in his mouth:  
She speaks for him; poetry.

Outside the world is bitter  
Outside the world is fear  
But all the same  
In death’s white shade  
There is some comfort here.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 'comfort.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787040) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever)




End file.
